


Hunchback

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on Earth, Yuuri and co watched the film " The Hunchback" (1998) -- the story by Paul Feval, not the one by Victor Hugo which became a Disney-movie--, and Yuuri didn’t like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunchback

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The Hunchback is a story I really like, and I liked the film as well ^^. It has a story in which a swordman saves a baby girl, raises her, then they fall in love, kill the bad guy who killed her father and marry in the end... (now why did I like this story ? I wonder... ;) )
> 
> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)

After the film, Yuuri remained quiet and pensive for a long time. Sensing that something was not quite right, Conrad tried to distract him.  
  
"So, how did you like this movie, Yuuri ?" He asked with a smile. He personally had liked the love story and the fighting, both.  
  
"I don’t like it." Yuuri pouted sombrely.  
  
Conrad’s smile suddenly was less happy. "Oh. Was it because of all the people who died ?" He should have expected that Yuuri would not appreciate the fights.  
  
"No," Yuuri surprisingly answered. "I mean. It’s about knights and fighting. It‘s not like I did not expect that." His voice became more vehement then. "I didn‘t like the love story."  
  
Conrad’s spirits fell completely. He was sure it would be about the age difference.  
  
"I mean. I really did not like the way she said it: ‘But in twenty years, I’ll be his age !’"  
  
Conrad absentmindedly nodded. Of course, Yuuri -- if he ever began to like men -- would never consider him, he was too old.  
  
But Yuuri had continued his diatribe. "I could never say something like that !" Then he added in a lower voice, so low that Conrad almost missed it. "I mean, I‘m half-human. I might be dead by then…"  
  
Conrad felt his heart swell as the last very soft words reached his ears. "So I could never say that: ‘But in one hundred years, I’ll be his age.’"


End file.
